Zutara Week 2017
by Nerdy J Fics
Summary: Yes, it's here! The week Zutarians live for, and the week Kataangers love to hate: Zutara week! It inspires/tortures many a writer with its prompts; this year's includes: Fire Lady, Underwater, Steamy, Icarus, Modern Times, Soulmates, and Starlight. Please read and review!
1. Fire Lady

**A/N Allow me to apologize beforehand. I am highly sucky with prompts. Thank you. Also, the story is in third person omnipotent, I think. Well, whatever, what I mean is you'll hear Katara's** _ **and**_ **Zuko's thoughts. Didn't want any confusion on that. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Fire Lady**

* * *

Katara's feet padded softly down the hallway, though even her light steps seemed to echo. The full moon shone brightly that night, its soothing glow slipping through windows, doors, and any other place left unguarded from the outside. The young woman paused in front of a set of double doors, glancing sharply over her shoulder. She had an itching feeling that she was being watched or followed.

 _You're being paranoid. Calm down._

She proceeded to the gardens beyond the doors, taking care to shut them firmly behind her. Practically running to the small pond nestled beneath an old tree, she sighed in relief. _Water. At last, at_ _ **last,**_ _my beautiful water!_ Ever since she had married Zuko and taken on the duties of Fire Lady, there had been next to no time for bending, or even coming into contact with her element. Laughing with pure joy, the Waterbender flicked one hand upward, and a stream of water from the pond obediently followed it. Spinning and twisting, Katara began what would appear to be an intricate dance, if she was not followed through the garden by long, watery ribbons flowing behind her.

Katara ran for a blissfully long time, unrestrained for once by suffocating robes and sashes, wearing the colors of her homeland; her comfortable tribal clothing. The girl tired at long last, contenting herself with sitting leaned up against the ancient willow, freezing some of the water she had carried with her through the gardens.

Intently, she began manipulating the ice, making beautiful carvings and statues. A flower, a fire lily, in fact, formed beneath her brown, masterful hands. Another block of ice became a familiar animal, an arrow running down its tail and head. It really was quite a good replica of Appa, though on a much smaller scale, of course.

She allowed her thoughts to wander, to freely roam in the humid, sticky night air of the Fire Nation. She thought wistfully of the South Pole, of her family, of her _home._ Sharply, she reprimanded herself for letting her mind go there. _Stop it! This_ _ **is**_ _your home now. Being homesick is silly. You love Zuko, remember?_

Glancing absentmindedly at her work, she laughed when she saw what she had unwittingly created in her musings. A set of figures, each one no bigger than the turtleducks that swam about the pond during the day, lay in a perfect row before her. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Katara herself. Every one had a happy expression on their little frozen faces.

A warm hand set itself on her shoulder, and the startled girl twisted to her feet in a matter of seconds. At the same instant, she drew more water from the pond, pinning her assailant to the tree with a series of icicles along their clothing, another hovering just a hairs breadth away from their throat. The person let out a strangled sounding laugh, amber eyes glinting in the moonlight. Katara flushed a red even darker than the colors of her husband's robes as she released him.

Zuko grinned, making a show of brushing off his casual robes while his wife looked at the ground in embarrassment, face flushed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to be concerned about _you_ getting jumped, huh? Maybe I'm the one who should be concerned," he teased, lifting her chin to face him.

She smirked in response. "Since when do either of us have to worry about that? Master benders, remember? I just happen to have better reflexes than you, Mr. Lazy Fire Lord."

He gave her a wounded look.

"I'm not lazy! Come on Katara, come up with an insult that actually has some merit!"

Katara pulled him down by his robes, kissing him chastely on the lips, only to pull back a second later.

"Geez, still can't take a joke, even after all these years."

Her words and voice were teasing, but her husband of several weeks, and best friend long before that, picked up on a bitter undertone to her jibe. Frowning, he sat, pulling her gently down in front of him. _Agni, I hope I didn't do something wrong..._

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to figure it out myself?" Zuko said firmly, wrapping his arms around her. She sat between his legs, back to him, but he could hear the smirk in her answer.

"I'm kinda curious as to how you think you'll do that. I mean, it's lining up all too well: me Waterbending, you coming up and grabbing me... All I'm saying is there's a tree right there. Are you hinting at something?" she teased. The two of them clearly remembered that night with the pirates, and it was a constant source of teasing among the Gaang.

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I may have to if you don't stop being stubborn. Seriously, what's wrong? No denying or changing the subject."

The young woman sighed. _There is literally no way out of this._

"I just... I don't know, Zuko. I guess I miss the South Pole."

He stiffened involuntarily. _She just misses her family. She's not leaving you. She doesn't mean it like that. She couldn't... Could she?_

Katara, feeling the Firebender's hold tighten around her waist, leaned her head back to look him in the eye. His frightened, troubled, beautiful amber eyes. _Tui and La, not again! This man has the worst paranoia... Like I can talk._

"Zuko. Don't freak out on me, okay? You know I'm never going to leave you. Till death do us part, remember?" she said softly.

He relaxed considerably, laughing uncomfortably. "Sorry. It's still just so... Unbelievable. Surreal. Like I'm living in a dream." He turned her to face him fully. "I... I don't want to wake up."

Even in the sparse light of the moon, she could see the pink color tinging his pale cheeks. _Spirits, if he isn't the cutest guy I've ever met..._

Katara kissed him again, smiling softly now. Leaning back into his embrace, she snuggled her dark brown head under his chin.

"I just miss everyone in general, you know? I mean, they were all here for the wedding, but... I don't know. I don't even know why I feel like this, why I'm _homesick_ , but it hurts." By the time the Waterbender finished speaking, tears were making tracks down her face.

Zuko heard her voice break and knew she was crying. He stroked her hair. "You know, you can take a ship down to the Southern Water Tribe anytime you want, right? You travelled between the South Pole and the Palace City constantly while we were dating." _As long as you come back to me._

She turned her head in surprise, wide blue eyes meeting his own. "Really? Just... Pick up and leave?" Zuko's heart ached at the thought of her being gone from him, but put a smile on for his wife.

"Of course. I'm the Fire Lord; that makes you the Fire Lady. You have resources."

She frowned slightly, brow furrowing. "I guess that's true..." Katara pressed closer against him. "But... Zuko, we just got married. I don't want to leave you right now. I knew when you asked me to marry you that I wouldn't be going South much. I'll be fine."

He was elated in the inside, obviously, that she didn't want to leave him, but a twinge of guilt pricked his conscience.

"Are you sure? Because I could get a ship and crew ready to go by tomorrow afternoon, easy. Just say the word, Katara, and you can be on your way. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped in any way. Seriously, just..."

Katara cut him off with a long, sweet kiss. Zuko relaxed into it, before pulling back and meeting her eyes with his own anxious ones.

"You're too good to me," the Waterbender said softly, running a hand down his face. "I'm fine now. Really."

Zuko smiled, satisfied at last. His smile shifted to a smirk as his gaze landed on the set of ice figures behind his wife.

"Are you an artist, now?" The Fire Lord teased. He reached around her, picking up two specific figures; Katara and himself. Katara blushed slightly.

"I didn't make them on _purpose,_ Zuko! I zoned out, and next thing I know I'm surrounded by little people!"

He raised an eyebrow, a wolfish smile on his face. Leaning in, he whispered lowly in her ear.

"I wouldn't mind being surrounded by little people, too. I'll even help you with making them..."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. He laughed at the expression on her face as she tried to decipher his cleverly veiled meaning, then laughed even harder when realization and fury dawned on her.

"Zuko! G-geez, get your mind out of the gutter!" she yelled, hitting him on the shoulder.

He grinned cheekily. "Nope, I'm allowed to say stuff like that now, we're married, remember?"

Katara glared playfully at him. "You'd better be nice to me, Mister Fire Lord, if you want to be 'surrounded by little people'," she mocked.

Zuko smiled. "I'm too charming to resist, Madame Fire Lady. Shall I escort you to the bedchambers?"

She yawned slightly. "I'll take you up on that." Giving him a look, she poked him in the chest. "But only to sleep, okay?"

He laughed and scooped her up in a bridal carry, walking back to the palace.

"Zuko? Zuko, I'm serious right now! I'm tired, okay?!"

"Shut up and kiss me, Katara."

"...Oh, fine."

"Hey! It's not a job, for Agni's sake! Don't look so annoyed!"

"Shut up and kiss me, Zuko."

"Gladly."

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry guys. I know that was seriously crappy, and Katara was probably OOC, but I've never really written for her before, and I definitely haven't written any Zutara before! But hey, if you liked it, and I hope you do, then review and follow this collection! Thanks guys! -Nerdy J**


	2. Underwater

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW. During the events of The Waterbending Master, Katara is in the North Pole (hence the title), but let's just PRETEND that the Gaang has set up camp nearby at the time of the explosion so I can use this prompt, okay?!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Underwater**

* * *

Zuko cautiously and soundlessly crept through the corridors. Something was wrong here. _No one should be on the ship_. Moving up to the helm, he looked around. _What's going on...?_ There. Outside the window. A very familiar iguana parrot. His one good eye widened in shock. _Oh no..._

* * *

Katara stood at the edge of the riverbank, her hands working quickly as she practiced a form. Suddenly, a bright flash of light filtered in through the trees. Turning in surprise, she realized the light came from a fire of some kind. She gathered a rope of water around her, running in the direction of the glow. _I hope no one's hurt from... Whatever that thing is._

* * *

He floated farther and farther down in the black, unwelcoming waves of the ocean.

 _Idiot! Swim! Move! Do something, or you'll die!_

His burnt and battered body ignored the frenzied shouts of his mind, and he felt air leaving his lungs at a far too rapid pace. Eventually, even his thoughts began shifting into incoherence, and a darkness began to fill his vision that had nothing to do with the inky waters.

* * *

She looked in horror at the burning ship. _La, no one could have survived that!_ Glancing at the waters anxiously, she hesitated to return to camp. _But what if someone did? What if someone is drowning, and you could have saved them, but you just walked away?_

That thought settled it. The Waterbender dove into the sea, cursing the darkness that clouded her vision. _Maybe..._ She gathered some of the water to her hands, concentrating her energy on them. _Yes!_ Her efforts were rewarded as her hands glowed with the blue, ethreal light of healing. _Now, is anyone..._

 _Oh, spirits._

The girl swam like her life depended on it; though it was not hers that hung in the balance.

* * *

A beautiful girl's hair floated around her in waves, her blue eyes reflecting the light emenating from her hands.

 _Is that... An angel?_

 _She's so pretty._

 _I don't mind dying if she's there..._

* * *

She had finally reached the figure, and grasped his (or, it felt like a guy, anyhow, judging from the muscles) forearm, using her bending to propel them to the surface. Once they were back in the open air, she realized two things. One, she was drained. Two, this guy was far too heavy for her to support for long.

 _Just...get...to...shore..._

With a final push of her remaining strength, the teen sent a gentle wave behind them, pushing them close to shore. She pulled the man up onto the ground, collapsing beside him from the exertion. Panting, Katara slowly processed that the man beside her wasn't moving... And he didn't seem to be breathing, either.

 _No. No way. You're not dying on me now._

She forced herself to her knees, crawling over to her companion. Touching his face, she shuddered in horror when she felt the icy skin. _What if I was too late?_ Katara pressed her ear to his chest, holding her breath lest the noise of it covered a heartbeat...

 _Thump._

It was faint, and it was fading, but for the moment it was there. She felt water in his chest, and immediately drew it out, in the way she had quite some time ago to Aang on Kyoshi Island. _He's still not breathing._

"Why aren't you breathing?" she whispered tearfully. _Wait. Maybe... It's the only way._

Quickly, the girl leaned over the young man, and pressed her lips to his own, forcing her own air into his lungs. She continued to do this in turn with pushing on his chest, until finally, he drew a strangled breath of his own.

She pulled back, exhausted and relieved. The man turned on his side, releasing a shuddering cough...

And a plume of fire from his mouth.

* * *

 _What happened..._

The last thing he remembered was being thrown off the ship... And... Drowning? Turning on his side, he coughed painfully, the cold air burning his lungs as it seared his skin with a horrible kind of icy fire that was unfamiliar and painful. _Breath of Fire..._ That would help.

Sharply, he exhaled a flame, and to his relief, felt several degrees warmer already. He breathed out one long, continuous stream of fire. His head began clearing. It was as though the frigid temeratures had formed a layer of ice over his mind and thoughts, and with the heat from his Firebending, it melted away.

 _How did I get to land?!_

* * *

 _A Firebender. I rescued a Firebender. Oh please, not who I think it is, anyone but who I think it is._

She skittered back a few yards, watching in horror as he breathed a long stream of flames, and by the light she saw the face of the man she had saved from certain death.

 _Of course. Of course it's Zuko! The universe hates me more than Sokka!_

Zuko sat up sharply, groaning in pain at the sudden movement. Katara realized that he was covered in burns and bruises. His amber eyes squinted in the moonlight, seeing that a person was but a few yards away.

"Who's there?" Zuko called hoarsely. Katara held her breath anxiously, backing away slowly.

"No, p-please. Don't go. Are you the person who... Who saved me?"

She paused in her backwards movements, thinking fast. _If he sees it's me, he'll attack me. But he's hurt, and he needs to be healed, or he could still die. I don't think he's in any condition to fight me, anyhow._

Katara gathered some water to her anyway, just to be safe.

"Yes. I am, Zuko."

* * *

Zuko froze. _No way. The Water peasant girl who travels with the Avatar?_

"I take that back. Get away from here, right now, and don't look back!" he shouted as loudly as he could. Of course, the intimidation was dimmed somewhat by the fit of coughs that racked his body directly afterwards.

"Zuko, you're badly injured, and I think you still have water in your lungs. You could die! Please, let me heal you," she pleaded.

"Heal me?" he snapped. "What do you..." He curled into himself, yet another bout of wet coughs sweeping over him.

 _Now isn't the time for pride. You're going to die if you don't get help, and you know it. You can't be any more dishonored than you are, so why not?_

"F-fine," he growled.

She came to him quickly, and Zuko put up a hand of fire to stop her in her tracks.

"Why... Are you bringing... Water?" he hissed. "How do I know... You won't... Attack me?"

She shook her head, kneeling back beside him. "Think what you like about me, but I don't hit a man when he's down. Who does that?"

Katara gloved her hands in water, and focused her energy on them once more, causing them to glow. _I... She's... I thought the girl I saw was a hallucination by my oxygen deprived brain. What if..._

* * *

"Why did you save me?" he croaked.

Katara looked up from her work, running her glowing hands over his outward injuries, startled. "I...I didn't know it was you," she stammered.

He looked at her in confusion. "You're healing me now though. Why? I'm your enemy. You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to leave me for dead. You're not supposed to save my life and then heal me!"

She glared at him. "Be quiet for a minute, would you? I'd like to not puncture a lung because I accidentally turned the water to ice in anger, okay?!"

He fell silent. _Boys._

With a steady hand, she manipulated the remaining water out of his lungs and back up through his throat and mouth. Zuk took a deep, shuddering breath, and a deep laugh came up after it. Katara gave him a weird look. _What the koala otters is he laughing about?!_

"Care to let me in on the joke?" she said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

He looked up at her, and though he was laughing, it seemed humorless when paired with the fury flashing in his eyes.

"I owe you a life debt now," he spat.

She raised an eyebrow. "A... Life debt?" _What is he going on about?_

* * *

"I owe you my life. Thus, a life debt. It's not that hard to understand. Great. Just great. Just when I think my life can't get any worse, I owe a life debt to the Avatar's Water Tribe girlfriend!" _She should have let me drown._

She looked at him in confusion. "I don't know how it works in the Fire Nation, but in the Water Tribes, we don't do 'life debts'. Doing the right thing is its own reward. I saved you because it was the right thing, not because I wanted you in my debt."

Zuko snorted. "You wouldn't last a minute in the Fire Nation."

Katara cocked her head to the side, a strained smile on her tired face. "Somehow, I think I can live with that. Goodbye, Zuko."

She backed away slowly into the night, before turning and running. Zuko closed his eyes in exhaustion. _She... Ridiculous girl._

A voice floated back to him. "And, for the record, I'm not Aang's girlfriend."

Zuko laughed softly, shaking his head.

 _Ridiculous girl..._

* * *

Katara walked back to camp with a smile on her face, before freezing in her tracks and bringing a hand to her lips. _Oh, Tui and La..._

 _I kissed Zuko!_

* * *

 **A/N I have no idea if she can use her healing as a light like that, probably not, but you know what I don't frickin care right now. These prompts are driving me mad... Thanks for the great reception on the last oneshot! Hope this one didn't disappoint! -Nerdy J**


	3. Steamy

**A/N Here's a longer, pre-Southern Raiders prompt submission. Not much to say here... except that I love writing Toph. XD oh also I apologize that Katara is a crappy human being in this one haha. Probably a bit too OOC, but I think it's fairly realistic.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Steamy**

* * *

Zuko sighed, glancing at the beautiful Waterbender who hated his guts. He had tried everything, and he meant _everything_ to get her to notice him in a, er, non-fatal way. No luck whatsoever. The traitor prince had offered to help with dinner, and was downright ignored; he suggested he could wash the dishes afterwards, and got water whipped out of the cooking area within an inch of his life.

The Firebending teen had even, horror of horrors, asked the other members of their little vigilante group what to do. Sokka just gave him a suspicious look and asked him if he had a thing for Katara, which he violently denied (It could have been worse. Toph could have asked that. No escape...). Aang assured him that she would come around in time. Zuko did not share his optimism. Toph gave him a knowing look, and said he should just kiss her already.

That one turned him too many shades of red to count. Toph just laughed, noticing the obvious change in his heartbeat.

 _There's got to be something we have in common._ _ **Anything...**_

He nervously approached the girl, who was mending the knee of Sokka's pants. Zuko glanced around, relaxing considerably when he noted that there wasn't a ready supply of water nearby. Clearing his throat, he waiting for her to acknowledge that he was there. Or at least _look_ at him or something. No such thing occurred.

"Uh, hey Kat **ar** a," he said, face turning a violent shade as his voice cracked on her name. _Agni, what is wrong with me?! I sound like a thirteen year old whose voice is changing!_

She apparently decided he was more trouble to ignore than acknowledge, and she flashed him a quick look with her blue eyes. Her beautiful, sky blue, deep, intelligent eyes... _Focus, Zuko! Come on, don't screw this up!_

"Uh, ah, um..." _Say_ _ **something**_ _intelligent!_ "What're you, ah, **what** 're you **do** ing?" _Stupid! You can see what she's doing! And control your voice!_

She gave him a condescending glare. "I don't know, Zuko. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Katara mocked. "What do you _want,_ anyway?" she snapped.

His eyes widened in fear. _What_ _ **do**_ _I want?! Why did I come over here?! What do I say?! Stop staring at her face... Look at something about her that's not distracting... Nope. Never mind. Face it is. Defenitely face. Look at her nose. Noses are harmless. Darn it. She's got a cute nose._

Katara snapped her fingers at him, knocking him successfully out of his panicked state. "Zuko! Stop staring at me like some creep! Either say what you came to say, or leave."

"I'll **just** ," he cleared his throat, attempting to bring his voice back to a regular pitch, "G-go, then." _Darn it! Stuttering is worse!_

* * *

Zuko banged his head against a wall in frustration. _What am I supposed to_ _ **do?**_ _My voice wouldn't stop cracking, I couldn't stop stuttering, and I couldn't even think of anything to say! How am I supposed to get her to like me if I can't get her to not hate me?!_

"Do you mind, Sparky? The vibrations from your little freak-out are making it hard to relax," Toph commented from behind him.

Zuko turned and sighed. He was so desperate, he was about to do the most idiotic thing one could do. Ask Toph for advice. Again.

"I need your help. You've known Katara longer than I have. Well, I mean, technically I've known her longer, but if we don't count the months I was chasing you guys, then you've known her longer, meaning you know her better, so..."

"Geez, calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch. I get what you mean. Is this about your precious 'Don't hate me' crusade you've been leading against Sugar Queen since you got here?" she asked, looking bored.

Zuko flushed a bit from the summary, but sank to the ground. "Yes. I don't know what to do. We have nothing in common! How do I get her to li- I...I mean, not hate me, if we can't even have a conversation?"

Toph sat next to him. "You know, you two do have one thing in common. You and Sugar Queen both love to fight. Both verbally, which I assume you're a bit sick of, and physically. Ask her to spar sometime."

Zuko stared at the blind girl for a minute. _She has a point. But... it's Toph._

As though she could read his thoughts (not that it would surprise anyone too much if she could), she grinned in his general direction. "I'm serious, Sparky. I wouldn't lead you astray. Anyone else, totally. But not you."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but why are you helping me?"

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone I said this, but you're like the big brother I never had. I get along better with you than probably anyone else in the group. Except maybe Snoozles, but he's too busy with Warrior Chick these days, so..." The little Earthbender shrugged, but Zuko had caught the looks she gave Sokka when he was with Suki, and understood.

"Guess we're both in the same boat, huh?" he muttered. "Thanks for the advice though. I think I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Zuko shifted back and forth, preparing to turn the corner and finally, _finally_ talk to Katara like a normal human being. _Okay. This is it. You've got this._ With a deep breath, he turned into the main sanctuary, ready to march into battle...quite literally, come to think of it...

The girl in question was sitting with her feet hanging off the side of the temple, watching as the sun began to set. Zuko took strength in one of his most powerful times of day, and walked over to her. _Okay, okay, okay. Just go up to her, and ask if she wants to spar. Simple._

"Hey, Katara," he said. _Good, my voice didn't crack. That's a good start._

She looked over her shoulder at him, narrowing her eyes. "Zuko." The girl turned back to the view.

"So, ah, nice sunset? Isn't it?" No answer. He cleared his throat. "Anyway... I was wondering, do you, uh, do you want to spar? With me?"

Her head whipped back around, mouth forming a small 'o' in shock.

" _Spar_?" she said, incredulity in her tone.

 _Crap. Was that not a good idea? Darn it, Toph!_

Her face melted into a thoughtful expression. "Actually... That's not a bad idea. I need to get some practice in..." She gave him a sharp look. "You're not going to hold back, are you? Because I'm a girl?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment, before cracking a smile, trying and failing to conceal his laughter. "Hold back? Fighting _you_? Katara, you are one of the most powerful benders I know. I'll be lucky to come out _alive._ "

Katara looked pleased at the compliment, and she smiled a little. "Oh. Okay then. Let's do it."

* * *

It was dusk, and the sun and moon shared the sky, giving equal strength to both benders. The pair stood in their stances in one of the open air sanctuaries, facing off. Zuko's face was blank, not giving away any sort of emotion or strategy, whereas Katara's was full of passion.

The other members of the Gaang looked fairly concerned; excluding Toph, of course.

"Look, I'm sure there's a better way to solve your issues besides fighting!"

"Eh, I say let them duke it out. I'm sure Katara won't beat Zuko up too badly. Right, sis?"

"Guys, guys. Chill out, okay? Leave them in peace."

"Why are you so calm, Toph?! Zuko and Katara are about to fight!"

"They're sparring, Twinkletoes. Seriously, stop freaking out. Your crazed heartbeat is disturbing my view of the match."

* * *

 **(Haha I am too tired to write fight scenes at the moment, sorry... Use your imagination! XD)**

* * *

His powerful fire blast met her tidal wave of water, steam rushing from it to cover their war zone. Zuko narrowed his eyes, trying to see through it, and failing. He moved forward slowly, and heard his step resonate through the sanctuary. In an instant, running steps came towards him, and he dashed at them. Lunging, he hit a stance, his face inches from Katara.

Zuko panted, glaring at the Waterbender who now had an icicle to his throat. He smirked smugly at the expression on her face when she realized he was holding a flame to the back of her neck.

"Guess it's a draw, then," he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Yeah. Guess so."

He extinguishing the flame, rising out of his stance. _Yes! I think she's actually fine with me right now. It took a while, but..._

Her smile turned hard, and she kicked the side of his knee out, making him crumple to the ground. She held the icicle forcefully to his throat again, the tip pressing against the skin. Zuko groaned, clutching at his knee, as he pushed himself close to the ground, attempting to escape the icy sword she wielded.

"Actually... I think I win," she said, cold as her current weapon.

Zuko looked, wide-eyed, up at the girl who held his heart...and now, his life, in her tan hands.

"See?" Katara hissed. "See what it feels like to be afraid, Zuko? To wonder if you're going to live or die? Whether or not the person standing before you has mercy?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Any last words?"

He stared at her, both shocked that she could be so cruel, and berating himself for being so naive as to lower his guard first.

"I'm..." he winced at the pain in his knee as well as the pressure on his throat, "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm sorry that I've screwed my life up so badly that I've made you feel this way. You could go ahead and end me now. You have the power, you have the rage... I'm sorry..." He coughed, the icicle piercing the skin, a line of blood running slowly from the puncture.

Her eyes widened, as though she realized what she was doing, and her hands shook. The icicle turned to water, splashing down on Zuko. She backed away, lowering the steam, while everyone else surged forward.

"Zuko!"

"Too far, Sugar Queen."

"Katara, what did you do to him?"

Zuko grasped Sokka's offered hand, leaning on him to keep off his injured knee.

"I'm fine." He glanced at the frightened looking girl who had very nearly killed him. "I couldn't see where I was going in the thick steam. I tripped, twisting my knee. When I landed, my throat hit up against a sharp rock. Katara didn't do anything, guys."

Toph gave him a knowing look, one dark eyebrow raised. Aang and Sokka just seemed generally relieved. Katara looked extremely confused.

* * *

Zuko smiled weakly at Katara when she entered his room, water in hand.

"Come to finish me off?" he teased.

She winced, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I don't know what got into me. I was just so angry, and I saw an opportunity... I can fix your knee."

He nodded, and she sat down, water coating her hand.

"It wasn't a total loss," he said, in a conversational tone.

She finished her healing, looking up.

"I finally figured out a way to put it." He created a small flame in his hand. "Put a little water on this flame."

Looking confused, she did as he said, and the water became steam.

"See? Without fire, steam is just water. And without water, steam is nothing. So maybe the fire and water aren't completely equal in the steam. But they are both still needed."

She stared at him, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know I've screwed up. I know it, Agni do I know it. You? You're perfect. I'm not as good a person as you, Katara, but we're not as different as you think. We're _both_ needed here."

Katara looked away, a smile twitching at her lips. "Okay."

He perked up, golden eyes widening. "Okay?"

She smiled at him. "That was a horrible analogy, but I kinda got the idea."

He groaned, putting an arm over his eyes. "Do you know how long it took me to come up with that?! You don't even want to hear my early attempts!"

She stood to go. "This doesn't mean I like you at all. You've got a ways to go before that ever happens."

He peeked an eye out from behind his arm. "I'd settle for you not totally hating and wanting to kill me. That works."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." The Waterbender walked out, while the Firebender did mental gymnastics.

 _Yes! That's a_ _ **huge**_ _improvement!_

* * *

 **A/N Sorry ya'll! My WiFi times have been wonky lately, what with travelling and all. I haven't had much time to write/post. Again, sorry Katara's an awful person, but she's got a crap ton of rage bottled up! Also, I wasn't in the mood to write fight scenes. Sorry again. You know what, sorry for the whole frickin story. XD**


	4. Icarus

**A/N I had a ball experimenting with a very different writing style in this one! I also enjoyed mixing and matching various elements (no pun intended) from both the series and other myths besides Icarus to make a weird mishmash of a myth. And yes, it focuses more on Zuko than Katara again, but what can I say? Inspiration takes me where it will. :) -Nerdy J**

* * *

 **Day 4: Icarus**

* * *

There once was a powerful ruler, who wished to control the entire planet. He decided that if he were to watch over this vast empire that he wished to call his own, he must view it from the skies. And so, Ozai ordered the Mechanist to build him and his two children sets of wings, that he may soar through the air and rule from above, that his daughter, who was his favorite child, may be even more powerful than she was, and that his son, his heir, may see his birthright.

The Mechanist did as he was told, and fashioned three pairs of wings, made of wax and feathers. When the man delivered the wings to Ozai, he cautioned him that he and his children must not fly too low, lest they be swallowed by the unforgiving ocean, and not too high, lest they be burnt by the sun. Ozai heeded his warnings, and his wicked mind formed a devious plan.

He informed his daughter, the Princess Azula, of the dangers of flight, but purposefully did not tell his son, Prince Zuko. Ozai hoped that the Prince, his hated spawn, would be careless, and burn or drown, allowing Azula to take his place as heir.

The day came when the family, if you would indeed call them by such a kindly term, took to the skies. Ozai and Azula carefully maneuvered through the air, bearing knowledge of what could happen should they fly too high. Zuko, however, blissfully unaware of his father's plotting, eagerly soared upward. The overly enthused Prince glided through the air, going higher and higher, until he brushed up against the sun. Crying out, he tried to move away, but the heat of the giant star melted the wax from his wings, and the sun stroked his left side of his face, burning him. The boy fell from the sky, no longer able to manipulate the air beneath his wings.

Crashing into the frigid waters of the Southern sea, the Prince drifted helplessly into its depths. Unable to swim, he was certain that he would die. Tui, the Moon Spirit, however, took pity on the young man, seeing that he had a pure and kind heart, if only someone were to truly love him. The Moon Spirit pleaded with her lover, La, to spare the boy. Grudgingly, the Ocean relinquished his prey, and, pushing Zuko to the icy shores of the South Pole, allowed the Prince to live.

* * *

Though the Ocean had given him back to the world, the Prince was far from home, and still more dead than alive. A beautiful girl, with blue eyes set in brown skin, discovered the burned and half-frozen boy near her village, and pulled him all the way home by her own strength. He awakened, having fallen unconscious from weakness, to see the girl sitting quietly at his bedside.

The Prince demanded to know where he was, who the girl was, and what had happened to him. She shook her head, explaining that she knew not how he had come to bear the fierce burn across his eye, nor how he had ended up on their shores. Prince Zuko covered his fear with arrogance and pride, calling the girl names as he commanded her to tell him where he was once more. The girl, hurt and angry, shouted that her name was Katara, and she had saved him from certain death by bringing him to her home.

Ashamed of his cruel words, the boy attempted to apologize, but Katara was not appeased, and left him alone in the igloo. Finding a sheet of ice to use as a mirror, the teen boy cried out in fear at his own reflection. His heart and mind both raced. How had this happened? He remembered soaring high, and colliding with the sun. His father and sister had not met the same fate, of that he was certain. Zuko was not entirely ignorant of his father's feelings towards him, and was sure he must have known this would happen. But how could he possibly be so cruel as to condemn his own son? Clearly, he must have fallen from his grace somehow.

He decided he would avenge himself, no matter what it took. He had no plan, only a blind faith that he could return home and to his father's good graces. Running from the igloo, he sprinted towards the ocean, the girl crying after him to stop. Katara finally caught up to him, where he was standing and staring at the waters.

She caught his hand in her own, begging him to come back with her and rest, as he was not fully healed. He grudgingly agreed, and returned to the village with her. Over the next several months, he found himself falling in love with the beautiful girl, who was both gentle as a still pond, and yet could be as strong as a wave. But though she claimed most of his heart, there was always a nagging feeling that he must return home, and redeem himself in his father's eyes.

He built himself a boat in secret, and the day came at last when he set out, having recalled something his father had said once. Ozai had spoken of the legendary power to control fire, and the glory that would be bestowed upon the one who could find this power. Surely it would be enough to give him his throne and destiny once more.

Zuko came back to the igloo one day, and silently rolled the bedroll he had slept on in the corner. Katara asked him what he was doing; he told his destiny laid elsewhere, and bid her goodbye. He did not know that the girl he left behind was heartbroken by his departure, and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

He sailed far across the globe, desperately looking for the power to wield fire. At long last, after three years of searching, he came upon what appeared to be an island, but was in truth a large animal, a lionturtle.

The lionturtle told him he would be gifted with fire, but he must bring it back in three days time. The eager Prince lied, agreeing to return the fire. As soon as it was given to him, he rushed towards his home, desperate to regain his father's favor. However, the three days expired, and his word to the lionturtle had been broke. That night, Tui descended upon his boat, angry, and startled the scarred Prince.

She shouted with rage that she had given him every chance in the world. She had saved his life, and he had been sent to a place where he could be loved, and where he could find love as well, but he had since proven himself incapable of such an emotion. He thought guiltily of the kind girl who had taken him in, and felt ashamed. He begged for another chance, and even conceded that he would surrender the fire he had stolen.

Tui decided to be merciful once more, and agreed to return his fire to the lionturtle. La shoved the small boat back to the South Pole with a mighty tidal wave. The Prince ran to the igloo he had abandoned years before; still knowing the path by heart.

He burst through the door, a smile alight on his face. The girl turned to face him in surprise, even more beautiful than she had been when he left. She covered her mouth, tears filling her oh-so blue eyes. The Prince cleared his throat, feeling vulnerable in his moment of truth.

"I'm... I'm home."

* * *

 **A/N So I obviously used Icarus with the first part, then I tossed in the boat, which of course relates to both Zuko as well as Jason of Jason and the Argonauts. The stealing the fire was inspired by the myth of Prometheus. GOSH I LOVED THIS PROMPT SO FRICKIN MUCH.**


	5. Soulmates

**A/N Nothing to say... except I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. -Nerdy J**

* * *

 **Day 5: Soulmates**

* * *

"Mommy, what does this word mean?"

Katara turned to little Kya, who had a fairy tale scroll extended to her.

"Which one, sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

The tiny girl stood on tiptoes beside her mother, pudgy finger on a character.

"This one! I've never seen it before!"

The elder Waterbender scanned the page, landing on the character her daughter indicated.

"Soulmates?"

"Yeah! Mommy, what does it mean?" The impatient child bounced on the balls of her feet.

Katara sat down, blue eyes taking on a far-off look.

"There's a legend that everyone has a perfect match, someone they are meant to be with. They are two parts of one soul. Does that make sense?"

Kya wrinkled her nose as she thought. "So it's like... Oh!"

She climbed up onto her mother's lap, excitement on her features. "It's like true love! Right?"

Katara smiled at the eight-year old. "That's a good way of putting it."

Kya looked satisfied for a brief moment, before frowning again. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Katara thought, before nodding. "Yes, I do."

Kya leapt off her lap, running to the window and pointing outside. "Does Daddy know about soulmates?"

Katara laughed, standing back up to stand by her daughter. "I don't know, you'd have to ask him, now wouldn't you?"

She looked outside, where Aang was training Tenzin.

"So you and Daddy are soulmates! It's just like in my scrolls!"

Katara's smile tightened. She looked up at the setting sun.

* * *

On the other side of the world, looking up at the rising moon, a ruler lamented lost love.

* * *

 **A/N I'm a horrible person! My heart hurt writing this! I need to go write some happy sappy fluffy stuff, ASAP! DX**

 _ **Crap I just realized I posted the wrong day DX I'll post Modern Times tomorrow instead I guess *bangs head on wall* stupid stupid stupid stupid...**_


	6. Modern Times

**A/N I apologize for the mix-up on days. Here's the Modern Times prompt that was supposed to be up yesterday XD I focused more on Katara this time round to balance out all the Zuko in the others. Enjoy! -Nerdy J**

* * *

 **Day 6: Modern Times**

* * *

Katara closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. _Why does life suck so badly?_ Tears ran down her cheeks as she sunk to the ground. Thank goodness it was lunch; no one else should be in the halls.

 _He's such...a...jerk..._

Sobbing, she drew her knees up tight, resting her forehead on them and pretending the denim of her jeans wasn't being soaked by her tears. It was the day before the dance. The day before the dance, and he dumped her. For Ty Lee, of all people!

Katara let the tears flow, unaware that she was not alone in the silent hallway. She paused in a break between sobs, drawing a ragged breath. In that moment, soft footsteps echoed around her. Looking up in surprise, she drew back when she saw the tall, pale figure standing over her. His shaggy, ebony hair hung in pieces over his golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" he muttered.

She stared at him, and she would be a liar if she said she wasn't a little afraid. All through middle school, Zuko Sozin had been one of the worst bullies around. In high school, he returned to school with an unexplained scar over his eye, and kind of faded into the shadows, but wasn't any less feared.

He glared at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Believe it or not, I'm not a totally horrible person."

Katara looked down, embarrassed by her tears.

"Sorry. I'm...fine."

He shook his head in disgust.

"Don't lie. You're very clearly not fine. Who did this?"

She somehow managed to glare at him through her teary blue eyes.

"Why do you care? You want to run off and tell your crazy sister so she has another thing to shove in my face?"

He scowled. "I'm _trying_ to be nice, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," she said, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"You are if you think I like Azula any more than the rest of you."

She gave him a curious look. She had assumed, along with most people, that the two siblings were just alike and got along splendidly.

"Oh."

He nodded. "'Oh' is right." He sat on the floor next to her. "Tell me what happened."

She looked away. "Even if I trusted you, why would I spill my guts to someone I barely know?"

"It's actually easier to talk about your problems with someone who isn't directly involved."

Katara looked at Zuko for a moment more, then sighed. "I don't know why you're being nice, but clearly you aren't leaving til I talk."

He smirked. "Yeah."

Resting her head on her arms, she closed her eyes. "Jet dumped me. We were going to the dance tomorrow and everything. He didn't even have a reason, just that he was going with Ty Lee instead. Now I get to sit at home like the dateless loser I am."

Katara sniffed back tears, burying her face further into her arms. She refused to cry in front of Zuko Sozin.

"Go to the dance."

She looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Go to the dance. Go, be beautiful and happy. Show Jet that he just threw away the best thing that will ever happen to him."

Katara smiled weakly at him. "You give good advice. Thanks."

He nodded, rising to his feet. "Don't let him break you like this. He's not worth it."

She tilted her head at him, studying his stoic face. "Zuko... Why do you care? Honestly?"

He turned to go, pulling his black hood up. "Because you _are_ worth it."

* * *

 **A/N I was planning on having a scene with the two of them at the dance, but decided to leave it out. If anyone is interested, I'd be happy to write and publish it separately.**


	7. Starlight

**A/N I can't believe...my first Zutara week...is over...*sob* I hope you enjoyed my takes on the prompts. I worked for a very long time on each and every one, and the trash bin is overflowing with discarded one-shots. So please, tell me how I did! Happy Zutara Week, y'all!**

* * *

 **Day 7: Starlight**

* * *

"There it is!" she squealed. "There it is, Zuko!"

Zuko looked down lovingly at his excited girlfriend with a smile. She hadn't been home in four months, and he loved seeing her face light up like this. It almost took away the intense fear slowly crippling his body.

Almost.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the Southern Water Tribe drew ever closer.

"You know, this is where we first met," he said casually.

The Waterbender smirked up at him.

"Oh yeah. It was love at first sight. You invaded my village, beat up my brother, manhandled my grandmother, and kidnapped my best friend... And I just thought, 'Take me now'," she said sarcastically.

His good eye widened. "Agni, I forgot that was your grandmother. She's going to hate me, isn't she?"

Katara stood on her toes and kissed the Fire Lord on the lips.

"She's not going to hate you. Gran Gran doesn't hold grudges. You've done more than enough to make up for it."

He frowned at her, brow furrowed. "If you say so."

"I know so."

* * *

The ship reached the South Pole, and before the ship had even docked in the Water Tribe, Katara leapt over the side of the deck, summoning a wave of ice to land on just below it.

"Katara! What are you doing?" Zuko shouted.

She grinned at him over her shoulder, pulling the hood of her parka up.

"I'm going home. See you there!"

He shook his head in amusement as the teen girl swept across the water, landing and embracing a figure. The Firebender reached into the pocket of his own parka, fingering the ivory charm he had labored over for many a stolen hour.

* * *

Katara jumped off her ice transport, running to the teen warrior waiting for her.

"Sokka!" she yelled, running into his hug.

"Katara! I kind of thought you would be _on_ the ship from the Fire Nation, not Waterbending beside it," he joked, holding his sister tight.

She pulled back, smiling at her brother.

"Zuko's right behind me. I just couldn't wait for the ship to dock, so I made my own way."

Sokka grimaced at the mention of Zuko.

"Zuko... Remind me again why you're dating that jerkbender?"

Katara socked him in the arm.

"You guys are cool now, remember? Let's not change that because he's my..."

"Don't say it!" Sokka screamed, covering his face with his arms as he collapsed into the snow.

Katara rolled her eyes, pushing him to his feet with a flick of her wrist.

"Very mature, Sokka. Way to act your age."

He glared at her, brushing himself off.

"Well, it's his fault that you've only come home for the festival! I don't care if you're the Water Tribe ambassador, you need to come visit more often!"

Katara just shook her head, looking over Sokka's shoulder.

"Where's Dad and Gran Gran at?"

"I'm the welcoming committee. They're waiting for you guys back home."

Katara gave him a warning look.

"Sokka, I swear, if you embarrass me..."

He gave her an innocent smile.

"Who? Me?"

* * *

Zuko shivered, breathing a quick plume of flame to warm himself. His charcoal shade hair was down in all its messy, shaggy glory; his crown and topknot holder abandoned in his cabin. The gangplank lowered, and he joined his girlfriend on shore.

"Hey, Sokka. Good to see you," he said, smiling slightly at his friend. This was one part of Katara's family he wasn't concerned about seeing.

Sokka grasped Zuko's forearm. The young Fire Lord returned the gesture, surprised when he was pulled into a steel gripped hug.

"Good to see you too," he grinned, releasing the stunned older teen.

The three walked through the rebuilt village, laughing and talking. In a matter of minutes, they reached Katara's childhood home. Zuko froze outside the doorway, while Sokka walked right in.

"Come on, Zuko," Katara said gently, tugging his mitten-clad hand. "You'll be fine, okay? We're just going to be in there for a few hours, then we can enjoy the festival tonight."

He gave her a panicked look. "A few _hours_?! Katara, I can't do this! What do I even _say_?!"

She laughed, pulling him inside. "That's cute. You think they'll give you a chance to talk."

His amber eyes widened in fear, but it was too late for protest.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said, bowing.

Zuko released Katara's hand, bowing a degree lower than her father as a sign of respect. He was kind of desperate.

"Chief Hakoda."

Katara's father extended his hand, and Zuko grasped his forearm as he had with Sokka upon arrival.

"Just Hakoda. No need for formalities here."

"That goes for both of us, then," the teen ruler responded, never breaking his stoic mask.

The chief nodded firmly, letting go of his arm. Now that the required formalities for the world leaders were out of the way, the man turned to his daughter with a smile.

"Katara!"

She hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Hi, Dad," she said softly, squeezing him tight.

Zuko shifted awkwardly while she reunited with her father, grandmother, and grandfather. About ten minutes later, after the gushing was mostly over and done with, Master Pakku acknowledged Zuko.

"How is your uncle?"

Okay, well, he acknowledged his uncle more than him, but it was something.

"He is well, sir." Zuko bowed briefly to the Waterbending master. That was three out of four spoken to...

His speaking seemed to alert Kanna to his presence, and she turned the blue eyes, native to the Water Tribe, on him. They startled him a bit, because both the color and the intensity were so reminiscent of Katara's own.

"So, this is your boyfriend, Katara?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He could almost feel sweat running down his face, even in this frigid climate. Katara smiled comfortingly at him.

"Yes. Gran Gran, this is Zuko."

"I believe we've met," Kanna stated, continuing to stare at him with that _intensity_.

The still tension in the air could have been cut with one of Zuko's dao swords.

Zuko next did something that startled everyone in the room. The Fire Lord got to his knees, head bowed.

"Lady Kanna, I have apologized to everyone in this room for my actions over the course of the war. Everyone except you. I apologize deeply for all I have done: for invading your village, for pursuing and attacking your grandchildren, and for the dishonorable way I treated you when I was last in your Tribe. I beg for your forgiveness." His low, raspy voice reverberated through the home.

* * *

Katara smiled. She always forgot how eloquent and formal he could be when he went into royalty mode. She was rather impressed.

There was a tense moment of silence, before Kanna bent down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stand up, young man."

He rose to his feet, head still bowed in respect towards her, and was pulled into a surprisingly strong hug.

"Call me Gran Gran."

* * *

The night was alight with stars when Zuko and Katara left their home.

"Was that so bad?" she teased.

He looked at her incredulously. "The tension, awkwardness, and ensuing questions about my 'intentions'?"

She huffed, glaring at him. He cracked a smile.

"Other than that, it was nice. I still find it weird to be in a normal family setting like that."

She grinned, relieved that he had enjoyed himself, and grabbed his hand, running ahead.

"Come on! Festival time!"

"Okay, one more time, what is this festival?"

"It's the Starlight Festival," she explained. "It's a night to spend under the stars with someone special to you. Most people go with whoever they're in a relationship with, and those who don't have someone like that spends it with their family."

She stopped just outside of town, on an icy bluff.

"There," she breathed. "This is the best spot in the South Pole for the festival."

The white stars glimmered like beads sewn onto a dark blue velvet. They lit up the night; the moon was only second fiddle to them. Below, the lights of the village glowed, but the couple wasn't watching them, their eyes locked on the gorgeous sky above them.

Zuko was distracted, however, by the beautiful girl beside him. The Waterbender's blue parka hood had fallen back, and her cheeks had become slightly flushed in the run. Her dark brown hair fell in loose waves down her back blowing in the wind. Her bright blue eyes reflected the light of the stars above.

She turned her head to say something to her boyfriend, and blushed when she realized he was staring at her already.

"Zuko, what...what is it?" she stammered. His amber eyes were smoldering with some sort of strange fire she had never seen before.

"Katara, I love you. You were the first person to trust me, even though I didn't deserve it," he said hoarsely. "When I joined your group, you were the one person I wanted to please more than anyone. You saved my life when Azula struck me with lightning. The day I found out you shared my feelings was the happiest day of my life."

He took her hands, gripping them tightly.

"I love you so much, and I can't imagine spending a single day without you by my side," he whispered. "It hurts to think of a life without you. You know I'm not good with talking about my feelings, but I'll try, Agni will I try. I'll try and be everything you deserve."

Katara's blue eyes grew wide, filling with tears.

"Zuko... Are you..."

He smiled, nodding.

Zuko reached into his parka pocket and retrieved a necklace. It had a scarlet ribbon attached to a light blue charm. On the pale ivory was the symbol of the Water Tribe, carved in red. The back had the Fire Nation emblem carved in a darker blue.

"I am. Katara of the Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely while the necklace fell to the snow, forgotten for the moment. She pulled back, tears running down her dark face and a smile that, to Zuko, seemed to light up the world far more than the stars.

"Yes, Zuko. Of course I will."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you..."

* * *

 **A/N What better way to close out Zutara Week than with a fluffy happy ending proposal?! If I've got any Harvest Moon fans out there, they'll recognize the Starlight Festival as the Starry Night Festival that was convenient to steal for this prompt XD If anyone is interested, I will write a oneshot about the awkward family interrogations Zuko endured XD XD HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK!**


End file.
